Ron WeasleyHold Me Now
by lazyASshika
Summary: One Shot Song Fic. The Thompson Twins. Please review and comment. I suggest watching the music video. The singer is a red head and made me think of Ron : Hold me now/warm my heart/


Ron looked up at the wall next too him and stared at the picture of a girl

_I have a picture pinned to my wall_

and him. Laughing and having fun

_An image of you and of me and we're laughing and loving it all_

He sighed in the memory and wished that stuff never happened

_Look at our life now, tattered and torn_

"I HATE YOU" "Wait! I..."

_We fuss and we fight and delight in the tears that we cry until dawn_

Why did this have to happen? Ron wasn't a jerk, he knew that. But around her, he was. Gyffindors and Slytherins weren't supposed to be together. They just couldn't. How could a girl so great and wonderful like her, be stuck in the meanest, snottiness, most unlike her house? He had to break it off, he knew he did. But, something just wasn't right. He loved her, and he knew it.

"Idiot, I am an idiot" he thought

"Yeah, you are!"

"Wait. Who are you?"

"Your conscience. I'm here to tell you your an idiot for letting her go"

"I know..."

He wished he could hold her, make it better, and mend the two broken hearts.

_Hold me now, warm my heart_

They would stay together, and live for the love

_Stay with me, let loving start (let loving start)_

She called him her dreamer, she compared them to a muggle movie, "Forrest Gump". "You and me are like Peas and Carrots" He didn't understand it, but it made him smile

_You say I'm a dreamer, we're two of a kind_

He knew it wouldn't work out. She didn't fully understand. He wanted to have a perfect world where they could be. To her, that world was already here. With him.

_Both of us searching for some perfect world we know we'll never find_

So he left her. Ran away from his feelings, to do what he thought was "socially acceptable"

_So perhaps I should leave here, yeah yeah go far away_

He missed her. He wanted to go find her, and say sorry. And spend the day with her until the sun came out the next.

_But you know that theres no where that I'd rather be than with you here today_

"Fuck off Weasley"

"Jac, wait!"

"Screw you"

He watched Jac walk away and meet up with fellow Slytherins, including Malfoy. He was disgusted by this, and he was disgusted by himself.

He wished he could hold her, make it better, and mend the two broken hearts.

_Hold me now, warm my heart_

They would stay together, and live for the love

_Stay with me, let loving start (let loving start)_

She asked if he loved her. He knew how to answer.

_You ask if I love you, well what can I say?_

But the words were the exact opposite. "N..No. I don't want to see you anymore" A pained expression came to both faces. He did though. He wanted to say "Yes. Forever and ever"

_You know that I do and if this is just one of those games that we play_

That was the day she ran with tears in her eyes

_So I'll sing you a new song, please don't cry anymore_

He figured he'd ask for forgiveness again. He didn't know why, he was clear her feelings for him had changed

_and then I'll ask your forgiveness, though I don't know just what I'm asking it for_

"Jac! Jac! Listen to me. Please. Just hear me out. I'm sorry I really really am. But you've got to believe me. I was lying that day. I do love you."

"Well Ron, it's rather hard to believe a guy who says he DOESN'T LOVE YOU and then tells a girl to BELIEVE THAT THEY WERE LYING! Really Ron! Can't you just tell the truth? Look at me. Right now. Look me dead in the eyes and tell me you love me"

"Jac...I Love You"

And she believed him.

"Ron, Ron, Ron. What am I going to do with you? Lying about feelings? We're gonna have to change that.

With saying that, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

He wished he could hold her, make it better, and mend the two broken hearts.

_Hold me now, warm my heart_

They would stay together, and live for the love

_Stay with me, let loving start (let loving start)_

And they lived happily ever after


End file.
